Champion of Darkness
by EssenceOfDarknessAndShadow
Summary: He spent his life saving them, he spent his life in sacrifices, he spent his life loving, so that he could be hated, caring, so everyone would betray him, he tried his best to stay calm, but maybe he is losing his mind, or maybe it was all yet another lie. All he knows is somebody wants to save him, and she promises revenge, maybe he can finish this once and for all. No Percabeth
1. I'm going Insane, or am I?

**AN: Thanks for giving this story a chance, I try to convey emotions through this so let's hope I can succeed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy POV

This wasn't going well…

I'm not going to lie, maybe you all expect me to be a good leader, to say things like '_We'll win this war without a scratch', 'We will avenge those who have fallen!', 'We can't let them bother us, we can't let HER bother us.' _But no, In all honestly, although I might seem calm, I'm torn inside. Let me explain…

Back when Annabeth and I were in Tartarus, we managed to make our way past all of the horrid monsters, past the close-calls and gruesome images imprinted on our minds, I had to bear through keeping her safe from every single thing because she had a bad ankle and I couldn't stand having her in pain, all this, only to have her betray me in the end. When we finally reached the Doors of Death, Annabeth tried to sacrifice me to Gaea, and tell everyone I died in the pit. Why would she do such a thing, you might be asking, well I realized soon after that she was lying to me since the beginning, she escaped before I could get her. After I made it out of Tartarus, I told the others of her treachery, at first they didn't believe me but when Annabeth tried sabotaging the Argo II they finally realized, she was never with us.

I tried my best to forget about it, I trusted her, she lied to me, I protected her with my life, she took advantage and tried to kill me, I thought she was my best friend, she was my enemy, I loved her, she hated me. Every day was just a blur, thoughts of her entering my mind all the time, I could never be calm, never happy, never enjoy anything. Soon, my thoughts of regret and sadness turned into anger, and hate. _She was never my friend, she was my enemy, she IS my enemy._ I would think, fueling my rage, my abilities doubled, my combat skills improved far beyond anything I have ever seen, but I was never as mentally stable as before.

Now here we were, the final battle, all of the giants here, along with their monster army, all of the Greek and Roman demigods were fighting to the death, this is one of the toughest battles I've ever been in. Can you guess who was leading the army? None other than Annabeth, my emotions spiked, my mind began to cloud. The rest of the war was a blur, next thing I know, we won, and I was in front of the Olympians.

Each and every single Olympian was looking at me, I finally looked to Zeus who was fuming with anger, Athena beside him, also quite angry, Poseidon with a look of disappointment.

"Perseus, have you listened to a single word we said?" Zeus questioned, on the edge of his throne.

I shook my head, "I apologize Lord Zeus, my mind has been clouded and blurry since the battle."

"We were discussing your fate." Zeus bellowed.

"My fate? May I ask why, Lord?"

This time Athena spoke up, "Your blind rage for Annabeth caused you to murder the entire Athena cabin you beast!"

"With respect, Lady Athena, I remember doing no such thing."

"Perseus, we saw you with our very own eyes, and the council has decided, you are to be dragged into Tartarus, tortured for four millennia!" Zeus thundered, literally.

Apollo and Ares flashed next to me, and grabbed me by my arms. "Father! You have to believe me, I wouldn't do such a thing!"

Tears rimmed his eyes, "Perseus, we all saw you, I saw you, you are no longer my son."

That hit hard, if what happened was true, all my friends must have died in the war, my girlfriend was a lie, and I no longer have any family. I willingly allowed myself to be taken, after we made it outside of the Throne Room, Apollo and Ares flashed me to the entrance to Tartarus with them.

"This didn't have to happen Percy, we were friends, why did you do it?" Apollo looked at me.

"I don't remember doing any of it, I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"Little punk just wants to get out of his punishment, I am happy to throw his little ass into the Pit." Ares snorted.

"You brought this on yourself, Jackson." Apollo threw me into the pit, I screamed as I fell at horrifying speeds. I felt as if my intestines were about to come out of me mouth, but after the first half hour, I got used to it. I fell for what seemed like hours, but then I finally saw what seemed to be the ground. I was expected a sort of air cushion to quickly stop my fall, like the last time I came, but nothing happened, I hit the ground hard. Blood smeared the floor, I tried to get up but I couldn't. I couldn't move my limbs, the pain had finally gotten to me, my screams of agony could probably be heard by Hades in his throne. After I finally took hold of the pain, my mental pain started to come, the recent events coming back to my mind, I have no one.

I wish I had the Curse of Achilles, I probably broke almost every single bone in my body from this fall, and damaged almost everything else. I suddenly felt myself being picked up off the floor, for a second hope filled me, maybe I was being pulled out of Tartarus. The hope vanished as soon as I opened my eyes, I was staring into two golden eyes.

"Ahh, my favorite grandson." Kronos said with a raspy voice, "I've been wanting to spend time with you for quite a while now."

I went deaf from my own screams and cries of pain.

(THIS IS A LINE BREAK! FEAR ME PEASANTS!)

I woke up in an odd manner, I felt like I was standing up. Then I looked down, I wasn't standing, I was instead hanging up on a wall, multiple metal tubes were placed through my body to keep me up. I looked at it in horror, then Kronos came back, the feeling of a hot blade against your flesh is horrible.

I screamed myself to unconsciousness.


	2. Escape!

AN: Well here's chapter two, I'm glad I was able to talk to _her_(not releasing her name) in school, haven't in a while. So this chapter might not be so dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, it's obvious, I mean, come on.

Percy POV

_365 days later…_

I'm weak, frail, broken, so much pain has been thrashed on to me that I have gotten used to the feeling of being unconscious. I wake up to the glowing,golden eyes of Kronos, King of the Titans.

"Sleep well?" He asked, driving the hot iron deeper into my arm and twisting it, releasing a quick scream from my mouth.

He cut my arm, I managed to hold the pain, you get used to it after a year, "Yes," I grunted, "Very well."

He slapped me, "Stop the sarcasm, I will make you immortal and drive this iron through your head!"

"I'm sorry," I said through gritted teeth, my best glare at him probably couldn't scare a mouse

"What?" Kronos mused, driving the hot iron deeper.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kronos."

He took the iron out and set it on the table, "I'm going to go get the shears." He began walking away.

_This is my chance_, I thought, no, I_ KNEW_. I looked down at my chest, the iron bars were still drilled through my body into the bloody black wall.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

I pulled one out of my body, the pain almost knocking me out, but I continued.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

I pulled another one out, this actually hurting more than before, the pain agonizing. I continued the process until I collapsed on the floor.

_Have… To…. Get… Up…_ I willed myself to get up and make my way to the water, he always keeps some in here so he can heal me and torture me again.

I wasn't able to stand, so I crawled my way over to the table, and slowly reached up with my feeble arm. I spilled the bowl all over me, my injuries healed, the holes got a bit better but those need more time. I began to feel rejuvenated. I stood up and checked in my pockets, Anaklusmos was still there!

I took out my sword, hope filling me, rage fueling me. I began to run to the exit, as soon as I reached the doors, they opened, and Kronos stepped in, his face shocked, then amused.

"Ah Perseus, nobody has ever escaped from Tartarus." He smiled, "What makes you think you will?"

I kept silent, talking wastes my much needed energy. I willed the leftover water from the floor to go behind him, which took out a lot from me.

"What's the problem grandson? Hot iron burn your tongue?" He teased, smiling at the peacefulness of his revenge.

When I managed to get the water behind him, I formed it into a large shard of ice. His face was suddenly painted with confusion as he finally realized I was straining myself, he quickly turned around. Before he could do anything, the shard impaled him through the stomach, golden ichor flew everywhere. I quickly took out riptide from my pocket and stabbed him, then began slashing at his face, taking out all my anger on him, eventually he crippled down to the floor, golden ichor everywhere.

I began to run, faster than ever before too. I ignored every monster that gave me astonished looks, everything that tried to eat me for dinner, I ran as far as I could until my skinny legs could take no more, I collapsed on the floor, hyperventilating. Shadows began to spin around me, I heard faint laughter in the distance.

This is it, all this just to get captured by him again.

"Don't think like that." A voice whispered, so close it felt as if it was in my mind.

I shot up to my feet and raised my sword, ADHD battle instincts, "Who's there?"

"Ahh young Perseus." The voice spoke in such a fashion, it seemed it was darkness itself, "If I wanted you dead don't you think I would have done so already?"

I pondered on that thought, "Many want me dead, but here I am."

The voice laughed darkly, "Yes, many do want you dead, but for what?"

I looked down, "I'm a bloody murderer."

"Are you? Are you really?"

"Yes," I said reluctantly, "I killed the entire Athena Cabin, I'm a traitor."

"But what if I told you that it was a lie, a lie from the Gods to send you to Tartarus because you're too powerful."

I began to think, "It would make sense, everything seems blurry, I don't even remember doing it."

"Exactly, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, I can't do anything. I can't escape Tartarus, my soul will forever stay here."

"But what if you had a powerful ally? One who's domain has great power here, and up there?"

I looked up, "Who are you?"

The shadows formed into a female figure, slowly becoming more and more realistic. Soon, the woman standing before me was my height, but looked a bit older than I, she had dark black hair and pale skin, dark armor covering her body, "I am Nyx, the ruler of Night, queen of Shadows, and the very essence of darkness."

I bowed as it seemed the right thing to do, "Lady Nyx,"

"Rise Perseus, I am not here for small talk."

I rose, "Yes Milady?"

"I know you want revenge against them for betraying you young one,"

"I try not to let such emotions take the better part of me, ever since she betrayed me."

"But Perseus, think about it, what good have they done for you? Your girlfriend was a lie since the beginning, never even your friend, you saved Olympus in the second Titan War, and most of your friends were killed, you saved Olympus in the second Giant War, and here you are, thrown into Tartarus, none of your friends standing up for you, nobody helping you, your own father disowned you."

Memories flashed through my mind, everything that happened, I finally let it get the better side of me. Rage filled me, anger, hate, revenge. "Yes Lady Nyx, I would indeed like revenge."

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Then Perseus, I believe we will become great friends."

With that she teleported me away from wherever I was in Tartarus before, to her palace, all I could say was, "Wow."


	3. Well That Was Painful

**AN: Wow, I got a lot of reviews for three days, thanks. Here's chapter three, I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so this one is 1,500 words, the past were little over 1,000.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look/sound/speak/act/smell like Uncle Rick whatsoever? Didn't think so…**

Percy POV

"Wow," Was all I could manage, Nyx smiled darkly.

"Welcome home, Perseus." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder again, her dark smile never disappearing.

I looked to the palace, we were obviously deep underground. In front of me was a sort of path leading to an island floating in the middle of a sea of darkness. The path was pretty wide, pitch black trees formed a canopy over it, shieling us from the sun that isn't there. In the island stood a tall, dark palace that had a majestic feel to it, allowing me to find peace in the darkness, I smiled as a cold breeze passed by, chilling me to the bone, but a much better feeling than hot irons being driven through your body.

I looked to Nyx, "Why? What's the catch? You save me, give me a home, why?"

She looked me in the eye, I stared into her obsidian eyes, "We already talked of that, Perseus."

I bet I looked pretty confused because she smiled again, "You want revenge don't you, I can help you?"

"But why would you help me?" I asked.

She put her head in her hands, "Oh you are slow," she smiled darkly again, it's getting creepy, "We'll work on that. I want revenge on Olympus too, we are helping each other."

"Oh, well that makes sense, thank you Lady Nyx." I bowed, as she once again smiled.

"Come Perseus, let me show you the palace."

(I AM ANOTHER LINE BREAK)

3rd Person POV (Olympus)

Meanwhile, in the Olympian Throne Room, 12 gods and goddesses sat, bickering and arguing amongst themselves like children, Poseidon staring off into the vast space, Athena scowling at absolutely nothing.

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered, all of the Gods and Goddesses sat down, silencing themselves, "Hades, I am aware that you have news for us."

Hades stood up uncomfortably, worried that he would look weak in front of the council, he just lost a demigod in his own domain, which was not a good sign.

"Yes, Zeus." He looked around to all the gods, then his eyes landed on the scowling face of Athena, she has been like that the entire year, "The demigod, Perseus."

"What of him?" Urged Zeus.

"He… Escaped." He looked down, his feet becoming very interesting at the moment.

"What?!" Screamed Athena.

"Calm down Athena-"

"I will not have that murderer roaming the world!"

"I understand that, but do not get ahead of yourself. Hades, what information do you have?"

"He is not in Tartarus, but he is not in the Underworld either, he just seems to have suddenly disappeared."

"What do you mean he just disappeared?"

"Well, there are two ways out of Tartarus, the Doors of Death, which lead to the House of Me, where Thanatos currently is, he is keeping an idea on everything, the doors are closed. The only other way out of Tartarus is by climbing out of the pit, which I doubt he did, but even if he could, it would lead him to the Underworld and I would sense him. He is not in Tartarus, but he isn't anywhere else either, it's strange."

"Well find him!" Athena screamed again, her grey eyes clouded with hate.

Hades glared at her, "Do not talk to me in that way, I am your elder, respect me as such!"

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled, "Having a council meeting with the Olympian Gods is like taking care of little children! Athena, stop interrupting, Hades, send your Furies to scour the Underworld, question any souls if they have seen him."

Hades nodded, and soon flashed out of the Throne Room, Athena sighed, she had lost all of her children to that boy.

"Poseidon, you aren't holding him secretly in Atlantis are you? I trust you would not commit treason to the council by doing so, brother" Zeus questioned.

"No, Zeus, you know what happened on that day, you know I disowned him," Poseidon paused to take a breath, the slightest tear sliding off his eye, "We cannot trust him, he is a murderer."

Zeus nodded, "Good, brother, well everyone be on the lookout for Perseus, Ares, Apollo, and Artemis, I would like to speak to you privately. Council meeting adjourned!"

Aphrodite was the first to leave, muttering something about Percy being hot. After the other 7 Olympians flashed away, Zeus looked towards the remaining three.

"Artemis,"

She looked up, "Yes father,"

"I want to and your hunters to hunt Perseus, find as many leads as you can, I want him alive, but if you have to, then kill him, we can torture him in the Underworld."

Artemis nodded, readied her bow, and flashed away in a grey light, leaving behind the smell of the forest and a cool midnight breeze.

"Apollo and Ares,"

They both looked to Zeus, "I want you two to go around looking for him, Apollo, try searching for him, I know you can see everything that light touches, use that to your advantage, Ares, if you find him, knock him out but don't kill him, I made you two stay because I know you wouldn't hesitate to kill him, remember I want him alive."

"Dude this is gonna be awesome!" Apollo started.

"Let's just grab the punk and get it over with." Ares punched his brother.

They flashed away, leaving Zeus alone in his throne.

"Why Perseus?" He muttered, "I don't understand why you did it, you used to be a hero."

(Page Break)

Percy POV

Nyx just finished giving me the tour of her palace, it was amazing, to get there you have to summon a portal of darkness which only Nyx and those she chooses can do. The palace itself though is huge, way bigger than it looked from outside, at the moment we were making our way to her throne.

"In here," Nyx opened the large double doors that led to her throne room, in the middle sat a large, black as night chair, shadows moving all across the room.

Nyx sat down on her throne and beckoned me to come forward, I did as she said and out of habit kneeled in front of her.

"Perseus, do not kneel, we are basically family now, it is fine."

I nodded and stood up, a shadow passed right through me, it was a weird feeling.

"I am going to give you my blessing okay, you are to become my Champion." Nyx said seriously.

I nodded, "Thank you, Lady Nyx."

"I will not lie, this is going to hurt a lot okay,"

"What-" Before I could finish what I was going to say, every shadow in the room seemed to jump into me, and darkness started to bend around me.

Just then the pain hit, I screamed in agony, I looked up and I saw that I was back in Tartarus, Kronos smiling and cutting me with his knife, slowly he drove the blade through my arm, scratching it against my bones, I screamed even louder. Suddenly, I was in a completely different place, I was in the Olympian council, Apollo and Ares dragging me back, "You are no longer my son," Poseidon had said, "I disown you,".

Darkness surrounded me and I was back in Tartarus.

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called, as she ran, bringing me into a trap.

I stood there until I realized I was being sucked in by the Earth.

"You really thought I loved you? Ha, that's funny Seaweed Brain, now I'm gonna kill you."

I willed all of the water in the air to come to my aid, I pushed myself out of the Earth and blasted through the Doors of Death in a stream of water.

I was suddenly in Camp Half-Blood, Silena crying her eyes out.

"You killed him!" She screamed at me, "You killed Charlie!"

Nico gave me a hard slap in the face, "That was for Bianca."

I would keep saying everything else that I saw, but it was just too much.

I collapsed on the floor after all of the visions were through, I was hyperventilating, I could barely stand.

"I'm sorry Perseus, but you had to re-experience the darkest moments of your life, it is the only way my blessing can get to you." Nyx apologized.

I nodded, still a little shocked.

"There is one more thing I have to do for the blessing to fully make its way into your heart."

I looked up, "There's more?"

"Do not worry Perseus, it will not be nearly as painful."

She put a hand of my shoulder, before I could speak, I fell back against the floor, I couldn't control my body.

As I felt the darkness take me, I remembered one little detail that would soon haunt me, I never said bye to my mom, the one person who still cared for me, and I couldn't even say bye.

The darkness enveloped me.

**AN: Well how was that? If you want you guys can suggest any pairing, just no Percabeth because that just wouldn't really work in this situation, and there might be a few evil plot twists, but who knows. Thanks for reading, next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	4. The Quest

**AN: 2,200 words! That's 700 words more than the last chapter, thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews, here's the next chapter, I won't reveal the pairing until a later time, but I think I made a decision, still send in requests if you want though.**

**Disclaimer: As Patrick said, "MY. NAME. IS. NOT. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" (It just came to mind, weird thought…)**

3rd Person POV

_10 Years Later_

The Olympian Gods and Goddesses sat on their respective thrones, silent for once. Everyone wondering where _he_ could possibly be, most were just mad.

Zeus was the first to speak up, snapping the other Olympians out of their daze, "Does anybody have any lead at all?"

Not a single word.

"How?" Muttered Artemis.

"What was that daughter?" Zeus questioned.

"How?" Artemis was fuming the first few years, now she is just confused, "How did he manage to evade the Goddess of the Hunt and her highly trained Hunters? Nothing has ever evaded me for so long."

Zeus nodded, he knew that she would act like this if she couldn't find him.

Artemis put on a determined face, "I'm going to keep searching." She flashed out, leaving behind the smell of wood and pinecones, the forest.

"Hades, what have you found, if anything, so far?"

Hades stood up, "As I said, he just disappeared, there is no way that he could have gotten out of Tartarus without me knowing about it."

Zeus sighed, "Do you at least have any leads?"

Hades shook his head, "I questioned all of the souls, nobody has seen him." He sat back down.

"What of you Poseidon, has he entered your domain at all? Tried to power himself, heal himself, anything?"

He too shook his head, "No Zeus, I haven't sensed him anywhere near the sea."

At this point Zeus was angry, he slammed his fist down on his throne, "Where the Hades is he?!"

Hades glared at his brother, "Why the Zeus is my name a curse?"

Poseidon chuckled to himself, "Calm down brothers,"

They turned to him, "You seem to be so care free with a murderer on the loose! You're probably hiding him, traitor!" Hades yelled.

Poseidon too got angry, "Do not call me a traitor! Maybe you let him out? How could you possibly be so helpless in your own domain anyway!"

"Hades! Poseidon! Be quiet!" Zeus thundered **(hehe)**

The rest of the Olympian Council kept quiet, they did not want to feel the wrath of their brothers by getting involved.

"Hades, you do not have power in Tartarus right?"

He shook his head, "No, Tartarus is his own domain, we cannot flash in or out of it, and it is not in the Underworld."

"I have a solution, but we must have a council vote." Zeus suggested, but his face was grim.

"What is it father?" Apollo asked.

"We need to have a volunteer go into Tartarus and search for anything on Perseus."

Everyone in the council paled, except for Dionysus, he was already too drunk to pale anymore.

"We cannot have a god enter though because we would be denied entry to Tartarus. So, we would need a demigod to enter, I believe we should choose three demigods to go on a quest, they must volunteer of course, all in favor?"

Most of the council raised their hands, wanted to get this over with.

"Good, I shall speak to Chiron, council dismissed!" Zeus willed thunder to strike the Throne Room, all of the Olympians were flashed back to where they were before.

_Camp Half-Blood_

Zeus flashed into the Big House, Chiron bowed as much as possible since he was half horse.

"Lord Zeus, to what do we owe the honor?" Chiron asked.

"Forget the formalities brother, the Olympians have decided to put a quest in motion." Zeus' face grim again.

"May I ask what the quest is?"

Zeus explained the situation with Percy and the quest, Chiron paled, "Will you allow them to volunteer or will they be chosen?"

"They can volunteer if they choose, we will not force anyone into the depths of Tartarus."

Chiron's face regained some of its color, "I shall call a meeting."

Within half an hour, all of the Cabin Counselors were sitting down around the Ping-Pong table, some standing up because there was nowhere to sit, some sleeping, well, that was only Clovis.

"Silence!" The centaur ordered, they all quieted down, "The Olympians have agreed on a quest to locate Perseus Jackson in Tartarus. We need three volunteers to go down and search for any leads."

One of the newer counselors raised his hand, "Why do we need to find him, wasn't he sent there as a punishment?"

"Yes, Will, we believe that he has escaped, and we need leads on where to find him. Are there any volunteers?"

Nico raised his hand, he always had faith in Percy, and he wasn't ready to give up now. An Apollo kid, Archer, raised his hand too, and after an awkward silence, Travis raised his hand.

"Travis, are you sure you want to go into Tartarus?" Chiron questioned, he wasn't the type for quests recently.

He glared at Chiron, "If he wasn't so focused on killing the Athena kids, maybe he could've killed the monsters and Conner might actually be here."

His eyes were glossed over, Chiron nodded. After they were dismissed, everyone left except the three going on the quest.

"Now, I'm going to explain everything…"

Percy POV

I woke up completely disoriented.

_Where am I? _I asked myself.

I looked around, taking in everything.

_Why is it so dark?_ All of the events that just recently occurred came back to me, I sat up.

_Annabeth betrayed me…_

_The Gods sent me to Tartarus…_

I put my head in my hands, _why do the Fates have to be so cruel?_

"Ah I see you woke up, Perseus." Nyx entered the room I was in, a dark smile on her face as usual.

I bowed, "Lady Nyx, what happened?"

"I needed the darkness to fully make its way to your heart, that was the only way."

"To knock me out?"

"It wasn't the knocking you out Perseus, you've been unconscious for ten years."

I suddenly got lightheaded, _ten years._

"Ten years?"

"Yes, Perseus. Have you looked at yourself recently?"

I shook my head, curious, I got up and went to a mirror on the wall, and I was taken aback by what I saw.

Standing across from me, inside the mirror, was someone I didn't recognize. Let's start off with the most noticeable thing, the man in the mirror was pale, as if I had spent half of my life without sunlight, which was almost true. Then to the next most noticeable thing, my eyes. They used to be green, with a tint of blue, the color of the sea, but now they were pure black, at first I just thought my pupils were dilated because of the darkness, but then I realized that there wasn't even white, my eyes were dark orbs. My hair hadn't grown much though, it was just around an inch longer, but still black, thankfully, I couldn't imagine that changing into blonde or something, don't question my thinking, I have no idea what happened or what could change. I realized I also seemed to be around six foot two now.

"Wow, that's different." I was still looking in the mirror.

"You've accepted the darker part of yourself, that is one of the parts of my blessing." Nyx explained.

"What else is there?"

"Come," Nyx signaled me to walk with her.

After we came out of the door, we appeared in a large hallway, probably made for her full primordial form. The walls were black, the ceiling had stars all over it, _Annabeth would've loved the architecture of this palace._

Dammit…

I mentally slapped myself, _stop thinking like that Percy! You know what she did to you!_

I was pulled out of my mental slapping fit when Nyx opened one of the doors in the hallway, I was about to step inside when I realized there was no inside, behind the door was a vortex.

"Umm, do we go in there?" I asked.

I probably sounded stupid because she chuckled, "Yes Perseus, trust me."

I was a bit reluctant, but I stepped in, a millisecond later I was in a clearing of a forest, maybe a 30 meter circle in the center of a dense forest at night.

Nyx appeared next to me, "This is one of the places within my realm, in here it is always dark, always night, it is under my control, not on Earth."

I nodded, it was quite beautiful actually.

"Thanks, I made it myself obviously."

I looked at her confused, "You read my thoughts?"

She looked back at me, also confused, but then she made an O shape with her mouth, realizing what was wrong, "You don't have control over the telepathy power yet, it's okay, we'll work on that, right now I want you to work on combat, your first few targets will be in Tartarus soon."

"First targets?" I asked.

"They were sent to find you after you escaped, the Gods want you to be tortured again."

This filled me with rage, "They will pay."

Nyx nodded, "Let's get started."

_24 hours of non-stop training later…_

I dodged the dark blast of energy Nyx sent at me, I shadow traveled behind her and trapped her within the shadows, my sword to her neck, she smiled.

"You did well Perseus, the blessing gives you much more stamina then usual, you just went 24 hours of training nonstop, and you haven't broken a sweat." She said, smiling.

"It's been twenty four hours?" I thought that the targets would be there in a few hours.

"Time pases differently here Perseus, it has only been about three hours in the real world."

I nodded, "Oh, well are we finished?"

"Yes Perseus, we are done training for now, confront your targets, they should be in Tartarus."

I bowed, "Yes Lady Nyx,"

"Just call me Nyx, and before you leave," She made a sword appear out of the air, it was black, pure black, but besides that it looked just like Riptide, and had 'Anaklusmos' engraved into the hilt, "I upgraded your sword."

"Riptide?"

"Yes, now it not only has the power of Poseidon, but also the power of me, darkness and shadow. To allow it to keep all of this power within it, I replaced the celestial bronze with a mixture of primordial steel and stygian iron. Which means your sword works on mortals, immortals, monsters, and souls."

I smiled and thanked her. Then I shadow traveled to the Doors of Death, ready to find those who came to harm me.

Nico POV

"You okay Archer?" I asked, worry probably evident of my face.

He nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, it wasn't that bad, just hit my shoulder."

I nodded, we had just encountered the manticore, that thing still haunted me.

"Come on, pick up the pace!" Travis yelled, "I want to find Percy and get this over with."

I didn't say anything, I knew how Travis felt about Percy, I felt the same way to him when I thought he killed Bianca, I know it wasn't a nice feeling. I helped Archer up, and after a while he was able to walk alone.

Travis was in the front, using his torch to light the way, fortunately the monsters weren't attacking us, they were barely any, there were much more the last time I came. Whenever we saw something, it was cowering away, as if it was scared of something.

Suddenly Archer spontaneously exploded, not with like fire or anything, but something squeezed the life out of him, his body popped like a balloon, the sight filled me with disgust.

Travis had a look of pure rage, I turned around and saw a tall, pale man with black eyes.

"Hey Nico, been a long time."

Percy POV

As soon as I entered Tartarus I heard voices.

"Idiots," I muttered to myself.

I followed them until they were almost backed up against a wall, then I scanned the people there.

Travis, that shocked me, _why was he here? It doesn't matter, he betrayed me like the rest._

I saw a blonde kid with a bow, an Apollo kid, I should take him out first so he can't try covering them.

I decided to try one of the powers that Nyx had given me, I willed the shadows to surround him, I was really strong here in the darkness of Tartarus, so it was barely any work, I willed a hand of darkness to come up and squeeze him to death, quick and not too painful, still very gory though.

Travis looked at me with hate in his eyes, Nico turned around to come face to face with me.

I smiled, "Hey Nico been a long time."

"Percy?!"

"Percy, please let me talk to you, I always believed you wouldn't do something like that, come with us so we can convince them."

"SHUT UP NICO!" Travis yelled, charging at me.

He swung at me, I stepped backwards, obviously bored.

He tried stabbing this time, I sidestepped, in less than a second I brought out my sword and swung at his, breaking it in half. I kicked him in the stomach, he went flying backwards.

I went towards Nico, "Percy! Let me explain, come on."

Something told me to give him a chance, "Fine Nico."

I turned towards Travis, "Tell the Olympians what I did, tell them they should regret the day they wrongly sent me into Tartarus."

I willed the shadows to bend around him, soon he disappeared, probably at Camp Half-Blood.

I grabbed Nico's shoulder, we shadow traveled to my room in Nyx's palace, and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Tell me what you know."


End file.
